Guiltor Meets the Briars
Summary: Guiltor finds Zoe Briar, and cruelly torments her with visions of the past! Can the Autobots stop him? California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Contents: Zoe Briar Arcata Santa Cruz Obvious exits: North leads to Northwestern States. Southeast leads to Mexico. West leads to North Pacific - North American Coast. East leads to Southwestern States. Nevada Fly Arizona Mojave Desert Death Valley Los Angeles San Francisco Guiltor Guiltor is a tall and powerful robot, and a horrifying amalgam of two of the greatest leaders of Cybertronian history. His upper torso and arms, clearly intended to resemble Optimus Prime's, are red, with windshields, grill, and a Quintesson icon framed by lightning decals on his chest. However, differences abound--his shoulders are reinforced with spiked armor plates. His right arm possesses a scoped energy rifle and his left arm has what looks like the ammo cylinder ffrom a massive revolver integrated into it. As if that wasn't enough firepower, he even possesses a shoulder-mounted cannon, typically stowed behind his back in exactly the same location that Megatron once had the gun barrel of his alternate mode. Guiltor's legs are also suspiciously similar to Megatron's. The gunmetal coloration and pistol handle shape are the same as the old Decepticon leader, except Guiltor's legs have decals that resemble electrical currents and booster rockets on his feet. The face of Guiltor is what really drives home the similarities between himself and Optimus Prime. The facemask and helmet are virtually the same, with the excepticon of an extra armor plate on the chin and extended antennae on the sides of his head. His optics are crimson and share none of the warmth and compassion that the Autobots once knew Optimus Prime for. Indeed, the intimidating glare they cast conveys the impression of a vicious, evil warrior, a dark mirror image of the true hero that Guiltor was copied from. Currently Zoe appears to be laying on a blanket, on the beach. Head phones attaced to her head and large cats eye sunglasses parked on her nose. Other wise she appears to be sunbathing, also see sleeping on the beach. There's a murmuring from the other people on the beach. Something appears to be wrong. Apparently, white mists are creeping across the beach, swirling around the beachgoers. It doesn't harmful and is odorless, but weather conditions hardly seem right for fog. And something big walks through that fog, mechanical servos whirring and moving, sounding ever closer to Zoe Briar. At last, the form stops near her, and Optimus Prime's voice says, "Hello, Zoe Briar. Do you know who I am?" Zoe Briar You see a slender human female, standing about 5 foot 9 inches in height with pale mocha colored skin. Her build could be described as athletic though she is not lacking in curves though nor is she overly curved, though she could be described as a leggy woman as most of her height seems to come from them. Most of the time she is most noticeable by the unruly sun streaked brown curls hair on top of her head, most often kept down and some what shaggy. Her attire can range depending on what she is doing, though most of the time she is a simple jeans and tee shirt type of girl. However she does clean up nicely for more professional events, sleeking her hair back to a more controlled bun and often selecting a blazer and either a skirt or matching pants. With out opening her eyes she waves her hand " I have no spare change today Phil, try the ladies near the Tiki bar they are probably loaded enough to give you 100 bucks." lazily her hand waves as if dismissing the voice. Guiltor chuckles. It sounds almost warmhearted. "No, I'm not Phil." He stoops down, and, with two fingers, ever so delicately removes the sunglasses from Zoe Briar's face. If she were to look up, she would be to see him through the mist, especially his glowing, red optics. "I am Guiltor, the Champion of Torment. And the Quintessons have sent me to punish you and your husband for the things that you both have done." He pauses meaningfully. "Don't bother trying to run. You'll never make it." Michael Briar is on base tending to the troops and machines there. Since the pooh has hit the fan lately, he's been on active duty for a while now. He's currently doing an inspection of the Talon and Warthog exo-armors. A shapely Private walks up to him and hands him a data pad. Michael looks over it and puts his thumb print down on the sensor pad. The Private gives a salute, takes the pad, and walks off. Michael looks back to a Talon where a few techs are stripping down its engines. Michael glances back at the Private as she sways away. He gives a sigh and can't help but reminded of Zoe. He off handedly wonders what she's doing right now. Probably someplace safe having more fun than he is right now. Zoe Briar squints as her sunglasses are removed bright light EEEEK. As her eyes adjust and her ears pick up the voice. " What the hell?" an eye brow lofted as she scurries backward crab style. " What are you on about we haven't done anything" and even though she was told not to, she makes her best attempt at trying to make a break for it, or at the very least setting off the emergency band on her phone to alert Mike of trouble. Guiltor taps his chin, hmmming. "Yes, that's right, you haven't done anything. When your friends died, you certainly didn't do anything to stop it." Guiltor leans over Zoe, his huge form leaving her in his shadow. "Oh, yes, I know all about you, Zoe. And I know about your friends. Jenna and Samantha.. isn't that right? You know, if you were a little faster, a little less clumsy, and maybe a little more concerned about someone other than yourself, you might've saved them. But I suppose self-preservation is all you humans can aspire to." Michael continues watching the techs when he hears his cell bleep. "Eh?" Michael says and pulls out his phone. His eyes grow wide from fear and starts running down the hall. He hits his wrist com and says, "This is General Briar. I'm heading out on the Unity. There might be trouble." He stops at the end of the row to a pair of double doors. At the terminal next to them he slides a pass key though the slot and hits a small number sequence. The doors slowly grind open revealing a small hollowed out section of the bay reserved for special weapons. The Unity among them. He runs up to the Unity and slides into it. The suit seals itself around his body and begins powering up. Flickering status windows pop up around Michael's head as he says, "Open hangar doors..." as above him large bulk heads slide open revealing a launch tunnel leading to the surface. "Launch!" Michael says flinging himself and the Unity up the tube and out into the sky. He quickly turns and locks onto the cell phone signal heading in that direction as fast as the Unity can take him. Zoe Briar narrows her eyes sharply " You don't know anything." her brows scrunched up. She didn't want to be reminded of that not at all. " I wanted to help them I tried." Guiltor watches Zoe. "Well, go on ahead. Run if you want." He nods his head at the direction Zoe was making a break for. "But I wouldn't go THAT way..." And if Zoe looks, somehow the beach has been replaced with warehouse. Several Decepticon tapes are congregating inside, talking to each other. "YEAH! We're gonna nail those lousy fleshbags GOOD!" Rumble shouts gleefully. There's something REAL familiar about that warehouse... in fact, the whole setup seems familiar! Zoe Briar suddenly the beach melted away to the wearhouse. She glanced down and even the cell phone she was mashing away on turned into the camera she had that night. The panic mashing soon turning to dull clicking noises like that of a camera shutter going off. She shakes her head dropping the camera in the dirt " No..." turning and making her way the other way... to the car the car she could drive away from here. As she turns away and tries to leave, Zoe accidentally bumps up against a garbage can, knocking over a glass bottle on top of it. The bottle falls over, and smashes against the ground. "What the!?" Rumble says. "Hey, we got a spy! Ravage, go get her before she warns somebody!" The Decepticon jaguar snarls in reply, and Zoe can hear the rapid scratching noises of Ravage's paws as he darts for the human. Zoe's car is close, though--maybe she can make it? Meanwhile, this might seem a little more real than it actually is. The sudden scene change makes no sense, and yet, Zoe might feel as if she really is reliving this moment. Was it something in the mist? Guiltor is transforming into an Armored battle-truck! KUTSU KUTSU KUTSU Exo-Suit Glaive Unity streaks across beach front property keeping just shy of mach 1. It wouldn't be long until he reaches Zoe and he wouldn't want to overshoot her. The screen in front of him flickers and registers the signal is close. Michael pushes the Unity faster digging into the straps of his harness. Finally, he reaches the spot and gets a chill running down his back. The Unity hovers there, Michael's a little too dumbstuck to do much else...that and it's unknown if Michael can see what Zoe is seeing. But he 'should' be seeing Guiltor. That's enough cause for concern. To Briar's eyes, a significant portion of the beach has been replaced with what looks like several city blocks of a city. And if Michael is perceptive enough, he can see Zoe running for a car and.. being chased by Ravage? From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar does a quick roll and opens his wings forming four quick air breaks. Contrails etch the air behind him as he comes to a quick halt in speed. Then dives down tucking the four wings behind him. Michael screams out, "Zoe!" with his rail rifle snapping into his hand, but that'd be bad. Actually, most of the Unity's weapons are so heavily powered, firing them around someone unarmored is a bad idea. With a flick of his free wrist, his energy blade shimmers into being from emitters in his palm. As Michael dives down on the kitty, he gives a quick swipe, "Bad kitty, back to your litter box!" Michael Briar's suit suddenly appears to be just an ordinary Ares, rather than the Glaive Unity, once he enters the vicinity of the fake city block. Panic. Pure panic is etched along her features. " Someone... Help.." almost breathless the woman calls out. " Got to..tell them" yeah she was totally tripping at this point Mike flying in with the Unity seemed to make it worse, she wasn't sure what it was that was soaring around, but she was sure it was something the Military was working with. it was about that time that Zoe trips and goes face first into a sand dune which was cleaverly disguised as cargo boxes in the wicked trip she was on. Ravage pounces at the fallen woman, jaws open as he prepares to strike--then the passing Ares suit slices him and slams him straight into the wall! "ROWWWRRR!!" Ravage growls as he scrambles back to his feet, glaring at his assailant before darting back down the alley. Zoe doesn't have much further to go to get to her car... Guiltor's voice whispers from somewhere, "Now is your chance, Zoe... get to the car! Maybe you'll make it this time!" From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar hits the edge of the block and like peeling back the skin of a ripe fruit, the Unity is pulled away leaving an Ares. Even Michael changes, his features are younger. He's sporting a soulpatch and is without his bionics. If one could see his suit, the badges shows him to be part of EDC R&D and his rank is that of a Corporal. Michael skids to a stop and looks down at his Ares. It looks...odd? The feeling passes however as he looks at Ravage checked into a building. He lifts the arm mounted laser cannon and says, "Ok Ravage, I don't want to fight you, but you 'will' leave the human alone." The lasers charge builds to a high pitched whine. Zoe Briar scrambling up to her feet, that voice what the hell was that voice, blinking several times she takes a moment to spot her car. Scrambling up the hill and toward her car, reaching into her pocket fishing for keys pulling them out sand falling from her pocket. For a moment she looks confused about this but turns to dash to the car keys extended toward the lock on the door. " I can make it, I can make it." Foxfire emerges from San Francisco. Foxfire has arrived. Ravage snarls again as he hunkers down and slinks away from the laser blasts. Several more Cassetticons appear from the Warehouse, however, and start to fire upon the Ares suit. "Slag off, human!" Rumble says. The alleyway seems to slope upwards somehow as Zoe reaches the car. The key seems to fit in the keyhole easily enough, and the door can be opened. But little does Zoe realize that she's about to step inside of Guiltor's alternate mode!!! Bluestreak emerges from San Francisco. Bluestreak has arrived. Zoe Briar continues her mad dash jamming the keys into the door and slinging the door open, getting into the car, and roughly jamming the keys into the ignition. " I still have time...there is still time." still unaware of what she was in really. She make an attempt to start the car. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar takes a few jumps backward with energy blasts striking all around him and a few nailing his suit leaving smoking fist sized holes. Michael grimmaces as one burns though just enough to scorch his thigh. He lifts his other weapon, a plasma caster and pulls it off his arm. He switches it to rifle mode and fires a few balls of high energy explosive plasma at the cons while run/limping towards the car and Zoe. "Lady, skip the car, we 'have' to get out of here!" Datsun 280ZX races towards where it seems like the disturbance Briar was trying to tell them about was coming from, which seems to be a beach near San Francisco. However... "When did the city expand like that so rapidly?" He asks outloud, seeing several city blocks and what seems to be a warehouse somewhere within. "I thought that was a beach?" He knew humans liked to build stuff, but this is rediculous... Arcee has arrived. The car starts obligingly, but seems somewhat slow to accelerate. Once it gets going, though, it's REALLY fast. And as Zoe drives, the seat belt helpfully whips out across her body and straps her in nice and comfortably. After all, it's illegal to drive without your safety belt on. Michael Briar doesn't quite reach the car in time, though. From inside the vehicle, Guiltor's voice whispers, "Ignore him, his exo-suit is damaged and far too slow to get you there." "HEY!" Rumble shouts as Frenzy gets nailed with a plasma bolt. "You little mudda... that's my BROTHA! Eat QUAKES you slime bag!" His arms turn into pile-drivers as he slams them hard into the ground. Foxfire pokes his head out of Bluestreak's window. "It...WAS a beach. What in the name of Primus is going on?" He frowns, flicking his ears. "Hey...I hear Rumble! Frag!" He ducks his head back inside the car. "Can you go any faster? If the 'Con tapes are around, there's bound to be even worse trouble. I was *hoping* we'd just have to deal with Ravage." " I am getting out of here I have to help my friends" Zoe yells though nodding to the voice which must be a really bad rendition of Jimmiey Cricket or something. As the car seems to blast off " Yes go go go" a sort of smirk appears across her face " Not this time.. I am coming girls." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar shouts out, "No!" as the quake hits him. The whole boards and dock where he's standing on collapses. Boards and beams shatters like toothpicks. The weight of the Ares does the rest and sends him into the cold waters below. Michael screams as the Ares smashes into the water and starts to sink slowly among the wreckage. Datsun 280ZX 's gas pedal is fairly close to the floor as it is, but it immediately slams down all the way to the floorboard at Foxfire's question. "Hang on!" He replies sharply, his headlights flashing as he makes his way into the outskirts of the 'city-blocks'. "I just hope General Briar's alright. His radio was messing up real bad, after all, and that's never good." He boots up his scanners to full power, trying to detect where the commotion is. A few city-blocks is still a fairly big area to search, after all... although the earthquake quickly catches his attention. "...Uh oh!" He drifts around the corner towards where the epicenter of the earthquake apppears to be coming from. "You say Rumble, I say Piledriver Earthquake!" Not too far behind Bluestreak speeds a flashy, curvy pink corvette. At first glance, this would be normal for this area, if it wasn't for the fact that this car is - in fact - completely devoid of driver. It's Arcee. Having spotted Bluestreak go past on a casual drive she was on, she took off after him, catching the tail end of a radio conversation that indicates trouble a'brewing. She revvs her engine and speeds on ahead, quickly catching herself and swerving to one side as the earthquake hits. She dovetails hard before catching herself, trying to keep on target despite the heavy shaking of the ground below. The "car" tears up the roads, and it seems for a moment that it might make it to the apartment complex in time! Zoe can see it now, in fact. As the car approaches, she might be able to make out Samantha staring curiously out of the balcony door on her apartment. Then a funny thing happens. The car stops responding to her attempts to control it. Eh? Rumble reverts his pile-drivers, placing his hands on his hips as Michael Briar inexplicably falls into the water (but then, this is actually a beach!). "Hahahaha! How'd you like that, fleshie? Nobody messes with RUMBLE!" Finding the little guy shouldn't be hard, after the ruckus he made. Foxfire winces at the earthquake, hunching down slightly in the seat he occupies. "I hate that trick of his," he grumbles. "Somethin' weird's goin' on, an' I don't like it." He glances out of the window again, ears perking. "Hey, it's Arcee!" Zoe Briar blinks confused by this " What the hell... no No No " she tries to pull the wheel back and jamming the gas, she could see Samantha " RUN Sammy!" Zoe made an attempt to shout as loud as she could tears rimming at the corner of her eyes. " Why is this happening..." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar moves another board side and notices something odd. Even though water is trickling into the suit, it's not...wet? Also, even though the water is moving, why isn't he? Michael shakes his head trying to clear it as he finally activates his jet engines. They slowly roar to life giving him enough power to pull himself out of the 'water'. Sand and wooden fragments spray everywhere as the Ares hangs in the air for a moment. "Where is she?" he asks looking at the arriving autobots. Samantha, now standing on the balcony, spots Zoe's car. She smiles happily and waves enthusiastically to her, and seems to be saying something. The distance makes it impossible to make out, though, and she doesn't seem to hear Zoe, either. And then... the car keeps driving past the apartment complex. Datsun 280ZX flicks his sensors back towards Arcee. "Good to see you, ma'am!" He greets the pink and white convertible with some bit of his usual cheer. He spots the Unity emerging from the remnants of the dock and skids to a halt, hopefully not jostling Foxfire too badly in the process. "Who is 'she', General?" He asks, keeping a careful optic on Rumble as he remains in vehicle mode for the time being. Panicing more " No No STop RUN!" Zoe screams banging on the car window mashing the brakes down. Once this fails she sees only one way to solve this....open the door and make a jump for it. So that is what she aims to do. Arcee stops near Bluestreak, her engine purring gently beneath her hood. "You don't have to call me ma'am, Bluestreak." With that, she turns her attention to the exosuit, waiting to hear the answer to the Datsun's question, not transforming just yet herself. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar shakes his head, "The lady that was here..." of course, his brain pops in the word Zoe. "...Zoe?" he says, almost like it wasn't him saying it. "There was a woman here, being chased by..." he gasps, turning back towards where the cons were just a moment ago, "...cassettecons, take care of them. I've got to save the lady." The Ares turns and isn't really sure where to go. "Where did she go?" he says, "She looked scared..." Rumble sputters, "What!? Autobots! Frenzy, get up!" He kicks his brother once, and he grumbles as he stands back up. Ravage scampers over to Rumble's side as well, snarling. "We just kicked the slag outta your human friend! You want summa this, too!?" He sneers as he aims his blasters at the Autobots. No, the car doesn't seal Zoe inside without any chance of escape--it lets her out, and oddly, she may find that landing on pavement at high speeds hurts a lot less than she might've thought. In fact, the stuff doesn't really feel much like pavement... The important thing is, anyway, that she's free of the car. Glaive II - Prototype emerges from San Francisco. Glaive II - Prototype has arrived. Zoe Briar flings the car door open and pushes her self out, bracing for what she thinks is going to hurt.... alot... surprisingly it doesn't and she rolls along the "pavement" and scrambles to her feet " Samatha,,, Get out of there..." as she is half hopping up the road waving her hands franticly. Foxfire relaxes slightly, keeping himself from falling out of his seat as Bluestreak comes to a stop. "Things keep getting weirder and weirder..." He pokes his head out of the window again. "Hey Rumble! Watch yerself, 'cause I'm gonna rip out yer vocalizer like I did last time!" He turns to Michael, growing puzzled. "General, what is going on? Things are...strange." His instincts are telling him that *something* is off, but what it is, he can't tell. Datsun 280ZX flares his high-beams at the gathering Cassetticons. "Three of you, huh? It's been a while since I've had to fight you guys," he mutters under his breath, not sounding happy at the thought of combat. His frame shakes on his chassis, evidently trying to imply to Foxfire to hop out so he can transform. "Arcee, could you go with General Briar and help him find that human female he's talking about? We can take care of those three." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar looks at Foxfire and says, "It's Corporal Briar...I'm not a general." He checks his plasma caster rifle and says, "Right...I'm going after the woman." It shouldn't be 'too' hard to find the IR signature of the tire treads. Granted, this Michael's never done that before. He switches over to IR as everything turns to shades of red and yellow in his field of vision. He spots them heading off in a semi-psudo-almost familiar direction and says, "Right, common Arcee..." and flies off towards the apartment complex. In response to Bluestreak's question, Arcee bobs her front end, then takes off after Michael. She hasn't a clue who he's actually looking for, of course, though obviously the person is female. And hey, who is she to argue? If he's chasing a woman, he's chasing a woman... it seemed to be a popular human pasttime for the majority of the masculine gender, anyway. Rumble looks baffled at Foxfire's remark, and Frenzy taunts, "Heheheh, you let that pipsqueek beat you up?" Rumble shoves him and yells, "I don't have a fraggin' clue what he's talkin' about! I don't even know who that is!" Frenzy shoves him back, and a classic shoving match starts between the two. "Yeah you do, slagger! Beat the SLAG outta you!" "SHUT UP!" Ravage cringes away from Bluestreak's high beams, growling angrily at him. As Zoe nears the apartment complex again, a Decepticon seeker flies overhead, and then--BOOOOOOOM! The entire complex goes up in a fireball! Burning shrapnel rains down in every direction! And as that is happening, Guiltor's cruel laugh quietly echoes throughout the fake city block. Foxfire just stares. "Corporal? But...you're the general of the EDC..." He looks back to Rumble. "...Don't tell me you *forgot*..." He blinks, gettng Bluestreak's hint. "Oh, right!" He hopes out, then points a forepaw at Rumble. "I beat the slag outta you after you hurt Eject. I'd be glad to refresh yer memory..." Zoe was close enough to be pushed over in the blast, raising her hand to block the fall out. " No! NO NO NO!" she half shreeks pushing her self up tears rolling down her face, as she starts running toward the building looking for a way to get in " Jenna! Samantha!" she's frnatic and way beyond flipping out at this point. Datsun 280ZX snickers under his breath as the two humanoid Cassetticons begin another one of their spats. "Some things never change," he mutters softly as he transforms. However, at Michael Briar and Rumble's words, he pauses. "They... don't remember? Is this like time going backwards or something?" He wonders, eyeing Ravage in return. He hears and recognizes the tell-tale sound of a Seeker in jet mode flying overhead, and literally jumps at the subsequent sound of an explosion not too terribly far off. "Wha-wha-wha--?!" He stutters, caught off-guard. His doorwings tense completely and almost seem to stand on end at that cruel laugh. "Who--?" Bluestreak fluidly transforms to his robotic mode. A slightly familiar sight for Michael Briar, perhaps!, flies over the skyline as it is trying to home in on reports of an EDC Ares in the area. It is the salvaged prototype of an EDC EXO-FRAME that was in ruins. It comes to a halt. Inside the pilot whispers, "This isn't right... no... not at all... I might have to call this one in..." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar stops and reaches the apartment. Besides, who 'wouldn't' notice an apartment going up like a roman candle. Micahel shakes his head as he lands with a double hop and runs over to Zoe. "Zoe! Er...lady? Are you ok?" he says, not sure why he suddenly called her that. The Ares's back hatches slides open and its front half slides forward revealing where the pilot gets out. Michael hits the ground and runs over, but now that the gas isn't so dense here he starts remembering and going back to normal. "Zoe? What's going on?" he says looking at the apartment building in flames. Rumble shoves Frenzy to the ground and suddenly leaps at Foxfire. "I'll refresh YER memory, you little--" Ravage also pounces at Bluestreak, snarling. But just before impact, they dissolve into nothingness. Indeed, the entire fake city also melts away, revealing the beach and dozens of confused bystanders. Zoe and Briar also return to normal. But what else should everyone see...? Yes, the hulking form of the Optimus/Megatron hybrid, Guiltor, arms folded across his chest! "Not fast enough, Zoe," he laments, shaking his head. "Clumsy, slow, stupid... and two people died because of your failings. You know what I think? I think YOU should be the one who died that day." Arcee stops near Michael, but she doesn't transform... and she starts a bit, because... there's nothing here. Nothing but some strange creature. Immediately, she transforms, her optics wide, whole form just going rigid. She was not familiar with either of the great leaders personally, but... she knew the faces. But this... /this/... slowly, she shakes her head. Zoe Briar glares toward Mike, she is hysterical dirty and has sand in places that she would probably find later and wonder how the hell it got /there/. " No I am not alright!" she quips the fog starting to clear, though Zoe is still upset. " You're right...it was my fault they died. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it? Are you satisfied?" she kerplunks down to her knees hanging her head down. In a stunning twist and show of robotics, Arcee transforms from convertible to robot. "Oh...Primus..." Foxfire backs up, staring at the strange mech before him. "It was...it was all an illusion? A giant hologram?" He blinks, his gaze quickly shifting to the humans. "Zoe! Don't listen to him!" Bluestreak snaps his attention back to Ravage and yelps slightly as he sees his vision full of one mad kitteh. He brings up one arm to protect his face and neck, waiting for the telltale pain of claws and jaws--but it doesn't happen. He blinks, looking around in confusion as the scene disintegrates, and his gaze settles on Guiltor. "What... what's... this...?" He asks quietly, optics flickering as he backs up a step. Michael Briar feels like he just woke up from a bad dream. He looks around at the beach and says, "What the..." he looks over at Zoe and says, "...hon?" He looks around seeing the autobots scattered about, but not the Glaive II. He hasn't noticed that one yet. He frowns, "Guilty or not, the past is past. I refuse live in the past and let it cloud my future, and neither should you!" He kneels down to Zoe and strokes her cheek, "Get up, find some shelter. I won't let him hurt you again." He looks back at the Unity and runs back towards it. "Guiltor, you're ass is mine!" as he jumps and lands inside it. The Unity powers up with a smooth roar and stands up fully. "Let's go junkpile." he says while pulling his rail rifle from his hip and taking aim, but not firing yet. Not enough time to do all that. Glaive II - Prototype hovers in the air and studies the hybrid carefully. He does not yet make any attacks or movements. The pilot, Nate, is still trying to get used to the device and jerks the controls back enough to back up from Guiltor. He doesn't know how to handle something like this yet... Well, with EDC protocol. Michael Briar has left. Michael Briar enters the Exo-suit Glaive Unity . Guiltor sighs dismissively at the efforts of Michael Briar and Foxfire to console her. "You were there, Zoe. They weren't. What do they know of your failures? Their words are empty, meaningless. The sort of nonsense one would tell a crippled child, telling him he's just as capable as everyone else. What nonsense." He says exactly like Optimus Prime once did as he speaks! "Yes, Autobots, it was all an illusion to punish your human friend. Without Rodimus here, however, you have no hope of defeating the Champion of Torment, Guiltor! I'd suggest you take your pet home with you, or else you might be hurt." He scowls at Briar as he suits up. "Oh, you have some spunk in you, don't you?" For a split second, his form is replaced with an image of a Quintesson. "Are you sure you want to do that, Mr. Briar? DO you really want to challenge the pinnacle of Quintesson science?" Arcee narrows her optics sharply as she stands up straight, /glaring/ at the beast, though she doesn't say a word. Whatever this... /thing/ is... they can't let it keep doing whatever it is it's doing. The illusion it created just now could only be a fraction of the power it possesses, after all. She lets her visor slide down over her optics, her field of vision tinted crimson as she keeps her attention focused on it... From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar takes a step back, almost freezing in fear. Yeah, the Quintesson thing. He's got issues with that. "My....my eye..." he says summoning every bit of courage he has. Everyone is depending on him. To protect them. He can't let them down. "...no. N..no. Even if I fear you, I can still fight you." he says. He points to the big guy, "Autobots, take him down...." of course, 'he's' not attacking it. Armored Battle-Truck is transforming towards you!! "What right do *you* have to be dishing out punishment?" Foxfire snaps at Guiltor. He glances worriedly toward Michael before approaching Zoe, and ever so gently tugging at her with his jaws. "C'mon, I'll get you outta here." He flicks an ear back toward Michael. "Don't listen to anything that freak says. He's just messing with you." Sky Lynx emerges from San Francisco. Sky Lynx has arrived. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar decides to make a daring move and charges closer to the hulking monster without saying a simple word. The laser emmiters over the wrists glow and try to strike Guiltor. The pilot, Nate, doesn't tryst whatever he is dealing with. "Mikey, I can do this... I promise." Zoe Briar pushes her self up again she nods though says nothing as Foxfire tugs at her. She nods again and steps toward the way Foxfire tugged " Be strong." and with that she nods again for postarity. Glaive II - Prototype used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Glaive II - Prototype 's laser attack. Bluestreak hisses softly as Guiltor's voice mirrors that of Optimus Prime. Slaggit, what's up with beings imitating Optimus all the time in some way, shape, or fashion, anyhow? He sprints over to where the other 'Bots have gotten to by now and eyes Guiltor, shuddering slightly as the... hybrid?... shifted shape to a Quint and back. Ooooh, he really doesn't like this, not one bit. "Foxfire... Arcee and I will cover you, OK?" His shoulder-cannons arm as his optics narrow, his rifle appearing in one hand. Even if they /supposedly/ don't have a chance, they still have to keep Guiltor's attention away from Zoe, at least--so he moves off to the side as he raises his rifle up and trains the sights at Guiltor... only to get startled out of it when a second exo-suit suddenly appears and opesn fire. "Huh?" Flying through the city and quick speed, along with for once, coming in not as a shuttle, but as a draconic form, is the mighty Sky Lynx! Even though minatrized, he still moves just as swift, if not swifter, around the building, heading for his team mates in need. His optical band flickers as he bolts around building dives under the free-way system, and heads toward the source of trouble, however there is another key element he is locked on, and that is Quintesson. He knows that scent, he knows it very well indeed, and he has a nitorious habbit of loving them for a after meal snack. This one would be no different. As he moves in closer, he lets out a loud roar to let trouble know-- he was comming, and he was planning to bring it! Guiltor holds his arms out wide. "Oh? Is that so, General? Well, then, fight me already!" He spies Nate aiming a laser blaster at him, and muses, "Nevermind, maybe this one will do what you lack the guts for." With blinding speed, Guiltor ducks down under the incoming blast, and darts right at Nate Briar's suit. "And who might you be? I don't think you're on my list, but then again, I can always consider you a target of opportunity!" A powerful blue hand reaches for the throat of Nate's exo. "Unless, of course, you decide this isn't worth it!" Whether he hits or not, he replies to Foxfire with: "What gives me the right to do this? The fact that I was MADE to do it gives me the right! Just as a sharpshooter is a marksman, and just as an engineer repairs mechanoids, I bring pain amd misery to those who stand in the Quintessons' way!" You strike Glaive II - Prototype with Choke. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Now there's a blast from Michael's past. The Glaive II! It snaps him out of his scared state seeing his old suit. Of course, it digs up some bad memories of Emily and the Protectorate war. Namely, Michael getting blown up and nearly getting killed by his own flesh and blood sister! Michael pushes them aside for now and focuses on the current problem. Once Zoe is out of the way and safe, Michael goes to work. He activates his engines and lifts off the ground arcing over towards Nate. "Nate...I don't know where you found that...but...damn it!" he says landing next to the Glaive II with a thud. Since Nate is on top of Guiltor, the rail rifle is out of the question. Michael growls, "Let him go!" as he flicks both wrists sending out two purple beams of energy. He stabbiy stabbies at Guiltor, hoping the pain will get him to let Nate go. "Thanks, Blue." Foxfire starts leading Zoe away from the fight, keeping his optics and audios on alert for anything that might threaten her. "I'm sure those guys can take care of Frankenstein's reject over there. We've all fought larger things. There was that time I took on Devastator..." You evade Exo-suit Glaive Unity 's energy shield blades attack. Still with not much else to say? Ah well. Arcee is focusing now... and the battle is her calling! Reaching back, she grabs the hilt of an energy sword kept somewhere on her back. The femme keeps her targetting visor down then lunges, steps quick and light, as she lashes out at the monstrosity's legs in an attempt to do what she hopes is enough damage to get him to drop the other exosuit. She's careful and cautious, not wanting to damage any of the humans by mistake. You evade Arcee's enerblade attack. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar grumbles as the giant hand of Guiltor damages the neck piece. "Crud! I just had this thing rebuilt!" He clicks on a switch to allow the electricity to kick in and try to act as if it was a telsa coil... hoping that it makes Guiltor release him. "Mikey, I got your back. I don't know how long I can hold up, but don't worry!" He turns up the electrical current. Glaive II - Prototype strikes you with electricity for 7 points of damage. Bluestreak silently curses at himself for getting distracted by the appearance of Michael's old suit, and refocuses on the fight at hand. "No attacking the humans!" He shouts as he fires a shot at Guiltor's arm/wrist, hoping to force him to let go of the exo-suit before he could cause any further damage to the humans, exo-suits, or the location. Possibly becoming a target himself? That thought doesn't cross his mind--yet. You evade Bluestreak's Blue Bolt Rifle attack. Sky Lynx was close now, he could see the battle blow, he swooped down lower, lining himself up, he didn't even say a word, no, no words will be used for this space monster. Only his sheer power and flames will speak for him. He knew the risk as he saw the Exo-suits, he knew the danger, however he also had much confidence in his skills-- even if he was smaller then normal. As he approuched, his cannon warmed up, and then with an over-head blast of flame that licked out from his mouth, he hoped to 'bake' the Quintesson below and hopefully not the human along with him. You evade Sky Lynx's Flame attack attack. Guiltor laughs heartily as the electricity sizzles across his body. There's the smell of electrical components burning, but he does not release Nate's exo. "Hahaha, ah, thanks for that. I needed something to pick me up a bit. Oh--here comes your friends!" Still holding onto Nate, Guiltor darts across the beach, dodging past Michael Briar's slashes, adjusting his arm just so before Bluestreak hits it, jumping over Arcee's sword, and even spinning away from Sky Lynx's flames. Then, Guiltor lunges for Michael Briar's exo-suit as well, reaching for his exo's throat as well. "Well, you people are having a lot of trouble with me, but maybe..." If he succeeds in grabbing him, he'll try to smash the two exo-suits together. "...if you put your heads together, you can beat me! Don't bet on it, though..." Guiltor unleashes his area_melee attack on Exo-suit Glaive Unity and Glaive II - Prototype , striking Glaive II - Prototype . From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar is probably unphased by the grab and smash since his armor and general toughness is higher than the Glaive II's. It's like tin foil vs a spoon and the Unity is the spoon. Michael decides to let out all the stops and splits the four wings he has. They charge and crackle with power before swinging forward. His hip mounted ion cannons unfold as well and begin to charge to a white hot radiance. All at point blank rage. Each of the 6 energy cannons fire sending a huge torrent of power smack towards Guiltor. Michael says, "Suck on this!" Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes you with Tsunami Strike for 15 points of damage. Exo-suit Glaive Unity unleashes its Tsunami Strike attack on Guiltor, striking Guiltor. Sky Lynx can't believe he missed, he growls lowly as he comes back around and attempt to land on the larger Quintesson-- and oddly enough, the Quintesson is larger! That just means instead of a snack.. he'll have a meal! Swooping down at high speeds, his claws extended, comes down Sky Lynx to Pounce! You evade Sky Lynx's Say hello to my big claws attack. Zoe Briar continues hiding and doing all those things that non combat humans do, only less sniveling and more throwing rocks. Hoo Mike didn't marry no wenie! As soon as she's past, Arcee spins gracefully, putting away the sword and replacing it with a disruptor weapon. She keeps her targetting visor down, for all the good it's doing, and aims carefully. She's not quitting now, nosir! They need to try to bring this thing down and fast. Arcee strikes you with disruptor for 4 points of damage. Michael Briar leaves the Exo-suit Glaive Unity . Michael Briar has arrived. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has left. Michael Briar takes Exo-suit Glaive Unity . Guiltor tries to hold onto Michael Briar, but he rears his head back and yells as the ion beams toss him away. For a moment, his form seems to disappear in the blinding outpouring of energy! "NnnnnnnnRAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" Guiltor screams out. And once the blinding light fades--Guiltor can be seen, rising up from the ground, wiping sand off of his legs. "Phew. You've got quite a kick, Mr. Briar." He ducks his head down as Tiny Sky Lynx whooshes overhead. "But really, if I were you people? I'd just let me go. You can't win, and that's that." Guiltor sighs wearily as Arcee's disruptor plinks against his chest. "Ok, then, have it your way. REVOLVER ATTACK! DESTROY EVERYTHING! RRRAAAAH!" The revolver cylinder on his left hand whirs rapidly as he sprays energy bolts at everyone assembled. Bluestreak grimaces as he moves to some semblance of cover, trying to judge his best shot this time. "Maybe..." he mutters softly, aiming one shoulder-cannon at Guiltor. As Michael Briar fires at Guiltor from one angle, he fires a scatter-rocket at the hybrid, hoping that one--Guiltor would be slowed down by Briar's attack, and two--his scatter-missiles won't get cancelled out by that very attack! You evade Bluestreak's Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack. Guiltor unleashes his area_ranged attack on Sky Lynx, Arcee and Bluestreak, striking Bluestreak. Sky Lynx /can't/ believe he missed, and when Guiltor tries to unleash his attack, he leaps swiftly out of the way and goes to bite the very arm extended out and growls lowly as his teeth comes to try and bare down on the swift Quintesson. Most likely to a Quint these teeth might remind them of a sharkticons, only-- sharper, and well, not as many rows. Perhaps the sharpness makes up for the rows? Who knows! From Glaive II - Prototype , The sniper jerks his controls around and looks like he is spinning out of control. Finally the mech suit stops and the pilot snickers, "Good, safe distance now..." He clicks a button and releases two homing missiles at the Quint monster. "Look, I don't know who you are and what you want... but get off my planet!" He rubs his eyes and hopes that he doesn't get killed for this attack move. You evade Glaive II - Prototype 's missile attack. Exo-Armor Talon descends from the skies above. Exo-Armor Talon has arrived. Bluestreak grumbles softly as his scatter-rockets are indeed caught in Briar's attack and are disintegrated long before they reach Guiltor. So much for that. He gets up to move to a better spot, but chooses a rather bad time to do so as Guiltor fires energy shots in all directions. *POWPOWPOWPOW* The Datsun yelps in surprise and pain as two strike his chest, one his abdomen, and the fourth his firing arm's shoulder. His rifle drops to the sand as his arm goes limp for a little bit, and he winces as he drops to a knee. That stung. "Why... you..." He grumbles as he snatches up his rifle with his non-firing hand, switches the power-level to maximum, and fires a bolt of blue electricity at Guiltor. Guiltor hrms? "Still have a little more fight in you, human?" The revolver cylinder spins up again, and bursts of fire intercept both missiles, bursting them open. And then, Guiltor abruptly activates his foot boosters, launching himself upwards. Sky Lynx is left in his smoke trails, and he flies straight over Bluestreak's electrical attack. "That was pathetic," Guiltor mocks. "You should all lucky that my orders are simply to torment you, and not necessarily kill you. But then, perhaps that would be easier for you." His speed rapidly increases as Guiltor becomes more distant. "Tell Rodimus that I believe his warriors are pathetic and weak, and that if he wishes to stop me, he will have to do so himself. If he DARES." Guiltor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Armor Talon Jet, Sky Lynx, Glaive II - Prototype . Sky Lynx growls and chases after Guilator skyward, his boosters kicking in high gear, pushing himself to try and keep up, "You will not escape!!" Sky Lynx roars at last, giving the Quint some words of his choice. Then he opens his mouth once more and blastes out white firey plasma flames attempting to torch the Quint before he loses him. You evade Sky Lynx's Plasma Flame attack. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar idly clicks a button to fire some smaller projectiles at Guiltor. "I will defeat you somehow..." His mech is damaged pretty good and he knows it. He hopes that a small parting shot doesn't burn out the circuits anymore than they already are damaged. "Heh, Mikey is so gonna kill me if I screw up." Glaive II - Prototype strikes you with ballistic for 5 points of damage. Exo-Armor Talon Jet arrives from the direction of San Francisco, travelling at a seemingly unhurried pace. The radio transmits to anyone else in the area, a friendly voice if you're a friend. "Hey, anyone need anyth....who the heck is THAT ugly character?" Foxfire has kept Zoe safe, and while he didn't participate in the battle himself, he is still on edge. He flicks his ears at Andi's voice. "THAT is a freak who's decided to mess with people!" Bluestreak lets Guiltor fly away, although his doorwings pin back and tense at his parting words. "I knew I needed to get my targetting systems upgraded..." He mutters under his breath, carefully testing his shoulder's range of motion. He looks up at the jet-mode Talon and recognizes Andi's voice over the radio. "Andi? You just missed it. Looks like this time his target was Zoe Briar." He lets Foxfire worry about explaining further as he checks over his injuries to make sure they aren't serious. Don't seem to be, overall. Guiltor is struck by the rounds, but it hardly prevents him escaping. Continuing his ascent, he eventually fades out into the sky. Sky Lynx watches his pray escape and growls lowly, before he makes his way back down. Landing down growly lowly at his failure to do any good what so ever, "..I couldn't even get my teeth on him." He hissed in annoyance. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar clicks his controls and tries to jet out of the area in the opposite direction of how old ugly went. "Gonna have to land this somewhere to repair it..." He coughs and tries to let the vents blow out the smoke. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Seat. Glaive II - Prototype begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Armor Talon Jet, Highway Patrol Motorcycle, Sky Lynx, Guiltor. Exo-Armor Talon Jet swoops low over the others as if to make a landing, the unit shiftsa to robot mode and touches down a little roughly, taking a few quick steps to maintain balance. Bluestreak decides that his injuries can be easily fixed later, not that he has the technical know-how to know the difference, and straightens as Andi's exo-suit lands on the ground. "Let's... just out of here," he says, looking skywards as his doorwings slowly untense. "This place is giving me the creeps..."